Because it's valentines day
by crazy.yaoi.girl
Summary: Well the title makes it pretty clear but yeah... Cry have gotten one card each year on valentines day, and now he's going to find out who this mysterious person is! (and you're not supposed to know that it's pewdiecry so shhhhh you don't know anything...) rated T because... well... language and implied stuff I guess... this is a one-shot btw...


**Because it's valentines day (one-shot)**

**-o-o-o-**

Over the last four years Cry had gotten one particular valentines card each year… it always seemed to be somewhat _different_ than the rest of the cards he recieved on this particular day…

This was the fifth year and he couldn't wait to recieve that special card from that special unknown admirer of his...

It always arrived at exactly 3 o'clock outside his door…

And this time Cry was going to catch the person who made these cards, he was going to catch the secret admirer…

You see the first year Cry gotten the card from this mysterious person, he had thought there was something special about the card, and he had looked at it a lot of times… even months after he had recieved it. Cry couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this person… but he never really got who it was…

And so he pondered who it might have been a lot of times… and when the next year came uppon him, he honestly didn't expect another card from this person…

But he _did _get another one….

It bugged him a little, because he knew he should have figured who this person was, but he just didn't…

And strangely enough the thought of dating this person, which Cry currently had no idea who might be, didn't repel him at all… no, it was more like he _wanted_ to start dating the unknown person that had sent these cards… because somewhere deep down in Cry's heart, he knew who this person was… but his brain never really caught up to his heart…

So he decided that he'd check if he could catch the secret admirer the third time…

And when the third years valetines day were uppon him, he waited for hours to catch this particular person…

But in the end Cry fell asleep…

He woke up because of the doorbell. So of course he hurriedly ran towards the door to see who this person was, but when he opened the door all he could see was the card. There was nobody around…

Cry picked up the card and read it, just like all the others, and he still couldn't figure it out… he was going mad, he knew who it was, but he didn't…

But at least he knew when this person would deliver the card now…

3 o'clock…

When he thought about it, he should have noticed that… it was the same each year…

So he decided he'd open the door at exactly 3 o'clock on the fourth year…

And he did…

Cry opened the door, but the person outside his door, holding the fourth card was a total stranger…

So he asked the man about the card, and he said that he ha just been told to deliver it at Cry's door by a stranger…

Cry imidiately asked the man how that person looked like, but the man didn't know… the person who had told him to deliver it had covered most of their body, so you couldn't really tell anything at all about them…

And so this was the year he was going to catch this secret unknown person of his…

He waited half an hour before 3, he had hidden himself of course…

I mean the man had sent another person to deliver the card in fear of him getting to know who he was… if he saw Cry just standing in front of his house, he'd probably send someone the whole way, and Cry would never know who it was…

And when it was nearly 3 o'clock, something happend…

He saw a strange person walk towards his house… he watched the person closely and waited to see what they would do…

The mysterious person walked up to his house…

That's strange…

This person used someone else to deliver it last year…

Maybe this person kinda wanted to be caught…

Cry watched as this mysterious individual stood in front of his door for a couple of minutes…

The person raised their hand once in a while… probably debating with themselves weither or not to ring the doorbell…

Cry could see the card this person had in their hands, and he knew it was the same type of card he had gotten every year…

The secret admirer put the card down on his front porch and let their hand hover over Cry's doorbell for a while…

Then the mysterious individual rung the doorbell and started running away, but of course Cry catched it before it could escape!

"Hey… you…" Cry started, but he couldn't find the words to continue his sentence…

Cry was happy that he'd finally caught his little secret admirer… but he still didn't know who this person was…

"You… you've been giving me these cards each year… it's you, isn't it?" Cry said as he got closer to the person he had sucessfully caught a few seconds ago.

Cry slowly moved his left hand, which was free unlike his right arm which was keeping this person from running away, up to the other's face…

But before Cry could do that the person talked… well, it was more like he mumbled something… and Cry kinda recognized his voice…

So it's a dude… and… it's… so familiar… no… it can't be…

Cry had to be sure so he was about to take the hood off him…

"Cry… I…" the man said just before he took off the hood himself…

"Fuck, I knew it!" Cry said before giving Pewdie a hug.

"And you didn't say anything? Man, you're cold!" Pewdie responded jokingly.

"No that's not it… I mean I recognized your voice and… umm…" Cry said…

"You actually waited outside to catch me… how long have you been out here?" Pewdie asked… he understood that Cry had been thinking about the cards and all the things that would come with them… so he did what every other guy would do when it came to the part where the other party had to answer yes or no… he changed the subject…

"About half an hour… hey… umm, you wanna come inside?" Cry asked in response. He knew pewds changed the subject for a reason, and he knew why… he probably would have done the same thing…

"I… I guess so…" Pewdie answered.

Pewdie followed Cry inside his house and sat down in Cry's couch…

"So… why didn't you make someone else deliver it this time? What made you change your mind about that?" Cry asked as he sat down beside Pewdie on his couch.

"I, umm… I guess I just… wanted to let you know… this is the fifth year I've done this afterall… but… when I got here I just… got scared…" Pewdie answered, and Cry thought something along the lines of "OMG he's so cute!"…

"Yeah… I get that… but it's okay friend… or wait I guess that's _boy_friend now, huh?" Cry said with the cutest smile Pewdie had ever seen him make…

Cry enjoyed watching Pewdies expression after what he had said…

I mean the guy went from "that's so cute" to "wait… prosessing…" and then to "OMG REALLY!?" in a few seconds…

"Really? You… wait this is so gay…" Pewdie said, and Cry could see all the different emotions going through him…

"No shit Pewds…" Cry replied as the both of them started laughing.

"Goddammit Cry, you were too smoth with this… how long have you been planning it?" Pewdie asked.

"well… I had been planning on catching you last year… so I guess one year…" Cry replied.

"haha, well… you caught me now…" Pewdie said as he looked deep into Cry's eyes before he started singing "you got me babe"…

"Oh pewds you know how to make a girl feel special" Cry said in a girly tone as an answer to Pewdies singing, which, of course, made them both laugh like maniacs…

When the laughter died down a bit, Cry leaned in and kissed Pewdie… and of course it took Pewdie a while to realize what had happened… _like always_…

"Damn Cry, you're smoth as fuck today…" Pewdie said, feeling his cheeks get warmer…

"Only for you Pewds, only for you…" Cry replied.

"Boyfriends, huh?" Pewdie said after a while…

"Yeah… boyfriends…" Cry replied…

And of course they kissed after that… and did a lot of other things which we won't go into detail about…

The end...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay this is kinda a little excuse thingie because I can't really write on my other fic (pewdiecry: crazy stuff happens) because my computer hates me...

This isn't too good... but I hope you like it anyway!  
one-shot... and I might make a few more... (it's valentines day!)


End file.
